Clamps are currently used to fix parts together in a vehicle. A clamp design which simplifies the assembly of parts can have significant effects on production time and production costs of a vehicle. In some assembly operations, parts are hardly accessible and connectable. Clamps are desirably operable in a simple and quick way.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a clamp which is operable in a simple and quick way to connect to parts to each other. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.